A Romantic Reuniting in NYC
by KokoroDesiree
Summary: Side story from Nervous Glitter Tornado. Magnus Bane is finally back from his business trip to Paris, and all he wants is to go home to his boyfriend, Alec who has other plans. Short love story to end the rein of NGT. AU Malec love


**BZ WARNING. DO NOT KILL ME FOR ANYTHING THAT TRANSPIRES IN THIS STORY. I WANTED IT TO BE AS SWEET AND HEARTFELT AS POSSIBLE. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

**Magnus' POV**

Three months in Europe working round the clock for two shows and countless interviews. It was suppose to be only two months but Woolsey talked me into longer to make the most of the shows and to get the largest sum of money we could for it. At least I was getting back a few days ahead of schedule thanks to Woolsey staying behind to finish up the last of paperwork and whatnot. Now I could surprise Alec in his apartment. I can already picture his expression, flustered with reddening ears and glistening eyes.

_God did I miss his face, his voice, his warmth._ Sure we've text, called, video chatted, emailed, and everything, but there's only so much you can get from an electronic. You can never hear their actual voice without the busy of static from the machine, or see the real cool of their eyes, and did I love Alec's eyes. The purest of deep blues. _Damnit I missed him._

When I finally got off the plane it was already dark and the November air was as chilly as it was last year. The person who met me at baggage wasn't BZ like I had expected but his subordinate Brother Enoch, they both belonged to the same religious circle. He took my bags as we walked out to the usual black tinted window car.

"Where's BZ, Enoch?" I asked as he took off down town.

"He's off today, sir." He answered in his calm even tone that all the "Brothers" seem to use.

"I see." I said as I leaned back in my seat. Closing my eyes for only a moment to get some rest before meeting with my beloved boyfriend for the first time in what seemed like forever. When I opened my eyes again we were no where close to the University or the apartments. We were heading towards the Upper East Side where Woolsey's place was. Leaning forward I grumbled to Enoch, "Where do you think you're taking me?"

"Where I've been directed to, sir." He answered calmly.

"This is not where I told you to take me." I hissed. I was tired, jet-lagged, and I just wanted to see Alec! I didn't need detours.

"I know sir."

* * *

**Alec's POV**

Three long painfully lonely months without Magnus was like treading through quick drying cement. Every moment it got harder and harder to handle, but he was on his way home. I hadn't been expecting him for four more days but thanks to Storm who knew what I was planning told me the moment Magnus' plans changed. For once I wanted to be able to surprise him, and pamper him, instead of me always receiving happiness and love. So thanks to my dad's influence I was able to rent out the entire top floor of Taki's, Magnus' favorite restaurant in New York. I had dressed in the suit he sent back from Paris from his newest line, Malec, following the announcement of the line I was bombarded with reporters and questions from my fellow students. BZ had started following me to classes as my bodyguard just to keep the paparazzi away.

My heart was pounding. I would soon see Magnus in the flesh after so much time. I missed him, desperately. I had grown so attached to always having him around since the December we started dating that I forgot what it was like to be completely alone. Jace was off in Buffalo for college, Izzy was busy preparing for her own college plans, our parents were always busy, and I never was good at making friends. Without Magnus I was completely on my own, in a large quiet apartment for two day after day. Now he was home.

I was pacing the length of the candle lit table in the center of the room nerves making it impossible to stand still. Seeing Magnus after so long, I wasn't sure how I would react, and I didn't want to look pathetic. I was happy. Excited. Thrilled to see him, I didn't want to blubber like a big dumb baby, but I was a lame-o there was without a doubt I was going to cry.

It was already eight-thirty, Enoch should have picked Magnus up by now, and be on his way here. Magnus is probably annoyed, and I wish I could see it. His carmel colored cheeks flushed and beautiful green eyes bright and cautious. I loved every part of Magnus.

"I need to see him." I whispered to myself.

"Five minutes, sir." It was BZ. He was standing under a dimly lit chandelier with his phone out in front of him.

"Really? Okay. I'm ready." I said mostly to calm myself. It didn't work. My heart had leaped into overdrive and my palms were sweaty. I was still pacing. "Do you have anyone you care about BZ?" I asked to fill the suddenly tense silence.

"Yes I do." He said with a small nod.

"Really? Are they special?" I asked to keep him talking so I could calm down.

"She is." He said.

"It's a she. That's nice." I said to be kind.

"But so is he." He added.

"He?" I had become confused.

"Mr. Lightwood, everyone has people special to them. As long as you show them you care they'll see your feelings." BZ said and if his hood was down I was sure he would have had a smile on his face.

* * *

**Magnus' POV**

"Enoch why are we here?" I complained as I climbed out of the car. We were at Taki's, and there was quite the shortage of cars in the parking lot for a weekend.

"This way Mr. Bane." Was all he said as he led me through the front doors and straight to the stairs that lead to the second floor. All the lights seemed to be dimmed.

_What was going on? I just wanted to go home and cuddle with Alec. What the hell!_

Enoch stopped at the top of the stairs off to the side and gestured for me to continue and I did. As I stepped past the French doors that open up to the second dining room I was met with the soft sweet sound of a violin playing and the light of dozens of candles that made a path to a table. My heart stopped for a moment as realization hit. Who else could have gotten Enoch not to listen to me? Who was the only other person other than Woolsey that knew Taki's was my favorite restaurant? My stubborn side had blinded me completely.

Standing next to the table for two was him, my blue eyed boy, my Alec. He was wearing the suit I made specially for him, and it looked better on him than in my mind, but I barely focused on that. He was standing in front of me. He was finally within arms reach. I felt my eyes water as I stepped towards him.

Alec smiled at me with tears already running down his face. "Welcome home Magnus." He said and I couldn't hold back my tears any longer.

"You sneaky little brat. You out surprised me." I said grabbing his shoulders. "You're not suppose to do that." I complained pulling him close.

He chuckled wrapping his arms around me. _God I missed this._ "Just making up for your birthday."

I couldn't hold back any longer, I kissed him. Hard and quick. When I pulled away he was gasping, it was so cute. "I missed you." I said before snatching his lips again.

* * *

**Alec's POV**

When we parted again I squeaked out, "I've missed you too." The tears still streaming like I was a baby. I missed him so much. I couldn't handle being apart any longer. It was like we couldn't get close enough for me to be satisfied.

In the background BZ was still playing his violin, and with fit the atmosphere perfectly. It was warm, sweet and tender, like Magnus' kisses. When I had found out Zachariah could play the violin I knew that I had to have him help with my welcoming home dinner with Magnus. Magnus loved classics, and he also liked to mess with classics to make them modern but that mostly pertained to clothing.

We parted again and we were both panting and we laughed at each other.

"I really missed you." I said caressing his cheek.

Magnus smirked. "Did you now?"

"Of course I did. Would I be crying like a two year old if I didn't?" I challenge wiping my hands across my eyes.

Magnus chuckled catching my face between both of his large slim hands. "I see you went through a lot of trouble with dinner." He said looking over the top of my head to the table.

I could already feel my ears turning red. "Not really." I lied.

"Would you mind if I skipped straight to dessert? I've been away for so long I've got a craving." He smirked devilishly causing butterflies to stir in my belly.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words would leave it. _Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Dear God yes!_ I screamed inside my head as my face probably became the color of scarlet.

"Can I take that expression as a yes? I hate waiting you know." He said lowering his face closer to mine.

I choked out, "Y-Yeah." before I was lost in another long overdue kiss.

We stumbled like a pair of drunkards to the car outside, and without a second to think Magnus and I in perfect unison ordered Enoch to take us to Magnus' old place, Woolsey's "bachelor pad." It was less than five minutes away and we weren't going to make it to our apartment by the University. Going up stairs was a lot harder than going down as we locked lips and held each other close. _God did I miss this man. __  
_

"Alexander," Purred Magnus as we fell onto the couch.

"Yeah." I hummed happily.

He pecked a kiss just under my jaw then met my eyes straight on. His cat-green eyes looked so beautiful and honest as he said, "I love you." Those three words brought a new round of tears to my eyes and I pulled him down into another long hot kiss.

"I love you too." I whispered back as he pulled my suit jacket off. "I love you Magnus."

"Damnit," He moaned. "I'm never leaving again."

"I'm fine with that." I said quickly as I undid my tie and tossed it aside with my jacket.

"Votre égoïsme est affiché." Magnus chuckled as he started on the buttons of my shirt.

"Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je t'aime, crétin!" I shot back and he only laughed harder.

"One doesn't usually hear an insult and a term of endearment used in the same sentence." He said lowering to kiss my neck again.

"Most people don't really know you." I said trembling under his touch.

"That's right, Alexander." He nuzzled into my neck. "You're the only one who knows everything about me. Which means you're stuck with me."

"Good." I said flipping us over so I was hovering over him. His eyes widened in surprise and it was a satisfying feeling to take charge for once. "Because I'm not giving you to anyone. Tu es à moi."

Magnus smiled sweetly up at me. Not a smirk but his rare genuine smile that made my heart sing. He reached up and locked his arms around my neck an pulled me down completely on top of him, chest-to-chest. "Tous vôtre." He hummed and we became lost in each other.

Kisses. Touches. Gentle whispers. It was all perfect.

If I haven't said it enough already let me just remind myself and ever person out there that doubts me, I love Magnus Bane, and he loves me.

**~The End~**

* * *

**(YOU WERE WARNED ABOUT BZ!)**

**And here you have it, the most voted for story. I know it's not as long as I probably said it would be, but to be honest I thought A or B would have been picked, but you guys always surprise me ^^ **

**Just so you guys can see the smack down you put down on the other two stories here are the numbers.**

**A) Christmas Special- 3**

**B) ****Magnus' Birthday (not)Surprise- 6**

**********C) Romantic Reuniting in NYC- 16**

**********So as you can see there was no point in waiting a whole week, since this was the most reviews on a chapter I had ever received. The other two didn't stand a chance. But there's still a chance I might come back to them and write them.**

**********NOW IN BIGGER NEWS. **

**********As I've been asked by many of you, I am going to be starting another Malec story. This one from Magnus' POV. The whole thing. It'll be jumping from the present to the past and I think you guys will really like it, but be warned there is sadness involved, but what story doesn't.**

**********I won't be starting this story though until after Lies, Screams, and Complexes, and even after that I am commissioning stories for a Dashcon fund-raiser (check it out if you want me to personally write you a story) so I'll have to see what's on my plate for the month to come but FEAR NOT IT WILL HAPPEN BECASE i'VE ALREADY STARTED THE OUTLINE FOR IT. And you guys know me, i love updating quickly when I can. So please be patient and you'll get more Malec.**


End file.
